


Reflex

by makesometime



Series: LJ Valentines Fic Battle [1]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime





	Reflex

Alicia Washington possessed a medical abnormality that she somehow managed to make it through her life unaware of, right up until she joined the military.  
  
She had no gag reflex.  
  
It first came to light when training in the field as a combat medic, when blood and sweat and bile barely made her flinch as other recruits were heaving into buckets. An abnormality it may have been (relatively rare, so she had read, doing a little research after the fact) but it was damn useful.  
  
It earned her a good reputation with the brass.  
  
It earned her an even better one in the barracks.  
  
Not that she ever, _ever_ used it in that kind of situation. Not that she ever, _ever_ did anything like that with her fellow soldiers.  
  
Until Terra Nova.  
  
She was fairly certain that Nathaniel didn't ever hear the rumours and gossip about her special... talent. Even more convinced when she took him in her mouth the first time and he looked down at her with such _awe_. As if he'd never expected or dared to dream of having her like this.  
  
It was several months into their relationship when she decided to put her mysteriously missing attribute to good use. After a very brief amount of research on their systems (her second, decidedly less pure, round of learning more about it - which she made _triple_ sure had been erased from all permanent records) she made the plan to surprise him.  
  
He grinned wickedly as usual when she sank to the floor in front of him, drawing him out of his clothing with clever hands. She ran light kisses along his length as her hand worked him to full readiness, before engulfing him in the heat of her mouth as she had many times before.  
  
Then, relaxing herself against the instinctive flutter of nerves in her stomach, she pushed further onwards.  
  
He was instantly concerned, the hand in her hair gripped harder as he spoke her name, half in arousal, half in concern. Unwilling to stop now she did her best to reassure him with her eyes and pushed forward a little more, swallowing him down.  
  
He was big (she usually ended up with an aching jaw and this was going to be a hundred times worse) but the ecstasy on his face as he tipped his head back with a moan was enough to make that worthwhile. The flutter of nerves kindled into a burn of desire as she watched his mouth fall open, chest rising and falling with greater speed as he adjusted to the new sensation, his other hand joining the first in her hair.  
  
She swallowed, working her throat around him and felt a rush of heat to her core when his hands tightened their grip in her hair and his moan turned into an almost animalistic growl. God, this man was _hers_. What had she done so right in her life to deserve him?  
  
He didn't last long – she supposed this was a blessing in disguise but couldn't help feeling a tinge of disappointment along with the healthy dose of pride when he let out a long groan and spilled down her throat. She carefully sat back on her heels as he looked at her through heavily lidded eyes and the disappointment fled in the face of his expression of utter gratitude.  
  
He reached down to pull her to her feet and nearly devoured her mouth, tongue battling hers as he pushed her towards the back of the couch. Her legs gave way at the resistance and she dropped a few inches to perch on the edge, breaking their kiss. When he settled on his own knees in front of her, she reached out to cup his cheek tenderly.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
He smirked, hands reaching for her belt. "Returning the favour, Wash. What does it look like I'm doing?"


End file.
